<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by euphoricadora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477039">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricadora/pseuds/euphoricadora'>euphoricadora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25477039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricadora/pseuds/euphoricadora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little comfort fic of catradora.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Give me a few days" Catra softly told Adora. "What do you mean?" Adora stared confused into Catra's eyes. "To show you...I love you" Adora's eyes softened. "I feel the same way Catra, we both know that" she giggled as she continued "You don't have to prove anything, I love you". Catra hugged her girlfriend tightly.</p><p>"WOOO!" Bow suddenly started clapping as Glimmer teleported in confused. "What's going on?" Glimmer asked and Bow decided to say "They're canon" with happy tears showing up in his eyes. "OH MY GOD REALLY? I KNEW IT!" Glimmer jumped up and down. Adora and Catra watched, very confused.</p><p>Love. Soulmates. It felt so unreal. They loved each other. The two females walked out of the room where Glimmer and Bow were clapping. "What does canon mean?" Catra asked her girlfriend. "In all honesty....I have no clue" Adora answered.</p><p>The two females walked into Adora's room. "Woah..." Catra looked in amazement. "Your room is huge!" Catra exclaimed. "I remember when I first came here, I killed a bed" Adora laughed. "Killed... a bed?" Catra asked in confusion. "Yeah..the fluff all came out" she kept laughing, and Catra joined in.</p><p>Adora turned to Catra and hugged her tightly. "I never want to lose you.." Adora smiled in the hug. "As do I" Catra answered, smiling as well. </p><p>Pulling away from the hug. Catra put her hand on Adora's cheek. Smiling. Adora smiled back at her and pecked her girlfriends lips. "I love you" Adora softly told Catra. Catra grabbed the collar of Adora's shirt and kissed her. The feeling of passion was there. A great feeling. The two females stood in Adora's room. Kissing.</p><p>Catra pushed Adora against a wall. Pulling of Adora's jacket, Adora blushed a deep red color. "Do you want this Adora?" Catra asked making sure. Adora smiled as she answered "Yes, I do". </p><p>Catra threw Adora's jacket to the ground. Catra looked up to Adora. Sincerity in her eyes. "I'm scared" she said. "Catra...It's okay if you aren't ready" Adora gave a sincere smile. Adora kissed Catra's cheek. Catra hugged her girlfriend tightly. Adora, of course, hugged her back. "I am always going to be here" Adora smiled. "I'm yours Catra, and always will be" she whispered softly. "Mine, and will be mine" Catra smiled. The two females got up and left the room. Smiling. Happy as can be. They're each others and always will be. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this isn't the greatest. I'm rusty at writing as I haven't wrote anything since 2018. Love you guys &lt;3.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>